


The Time Alec and Magnus Both Messed Up

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arguing, Family Feels, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Mistakes, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have a pretty big fight for their usually peaceful relationship and they have to deal with the repercussions as well as how it affects their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Alec and Magnus Both Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine THREE of the ideas I had from last time and from commenters suggesting it into one: Fighting, Alec getting hurt, and marriage proposal!
> 
> I think it worked out well to put them all together, how about you?

Alec was still running off the adrenaline of a good hunt when he started to make his way home. Isabelle had urged him to go back to the Institute with her and Jace to get checked out, but he felt fine. His side hurt some, but all in all, he was feeling too good after a long, hard fight with a great win in the end. He and Jace hadn’t gotten to go out together and get into a really good fight that allowed them to fight together like they had before they had so many responsibilities at the Institute in a very long time. There was definitely something to be said for how ‘old’ Alec had been feeling lately to only be twenty-seven years old. He had so many adult responsibilities these days both at work and in his personal life, so a battle with his parabatai at his back the way they hadn’t fought in well over a year had him feeling great.

“I’m great, Izzy. I’ll go home and let Magnus help with my ribs being sore. It’s just that one hit I took. Probably bruised something,” he said, rotating his arm to feel the way his side-muscles shifted sorely.

Isabelle sighed and shook her head when they parted ways. “If you change your mind, get Magnus to portal you back so you don’t have an adrenaline crash on your way back and fall asleep on the subway,” she said and he just gave her a hug and high-fived Jace before turning and heading his way while they continued on theirs. 

By the time he actually got home, however, he started to wonder if just maybe he should’ve gone to the infirmary after all. When the adrenaline started to wear off, he started to limp, and when he pulled his gear back to lift his shirt, he didn’t even get a hand on his shirt before he saw the shine of blood making his black shirt shimmer in the darkness. He winced, already knowing that he would have to get Magnus to help him patch himself up after he got out of his gear, which was not what he had in mind when he had planned to spend the evening getting undressed with his boyfriend. 

~

Magnus looked at the clock and sighed. He had hoped he would be tucking the kids in with Alec, not before Alec even got home. He decided to give them just a few more minutes and went to put a load of clothes into the washer, just in case Alec made it home in the next few minutes. However, he had just finished putting the clothes in the washer and was reaching for the detergent when both the children started shouting.

“PAPA! PAPA!”

“PAPA, IT’S DAD! HURRY!”

Magnus dropped the bottle of detergent in his rush to run back to the living room, only to nearly stumble when he saw the kids standing beside _Alec’s unmoving body_ by the open front door. “Alec!” he cried, rushing to his side. He pulled the kids back and fell to his knees, carefully putting a hand on Alec’s back as he leaned in to check if he was breathing. 

“Daddy!” Max sobbed, looking down at his father with the most terrified look on his face Magnus had ever seen. Rafael had hold of Max’s arm, eyes wide, his entire body stiff and still.

Magnus couldn’t comfort them just yet, because he had to turn Alec over, only to gasp when Alec’s jacket fell open and he could see the blood all down his side. “Max, Rafael, go get my phone and call Uncle Jace.” They both stayed standing still and Magnus looked at them. “Now!” Rafael and Max scrambled, running to Magnus’s bedside table to get his phone, and Magnus turned back to Alec. “Alexander,” he gasped, pulling his shirt up. He could see a gash along his ribs and bruising all around it. “Shit, what did you do?” He placed his hand over the gash, wincing at the feeling of Alec’s blood coating his fingers, and he closed his eyes, summoning the strength to try and heal him. Healing magic was not his forte, however, so he really was worried.

Max came running back with the phone to his ear. “Uncle Jace says Dad was okay!” he said, and Magnus held out his hand for the phone. 

“Jace, what did he do?” he asked immediately.

“Magnus, he really was fine. He was favoring his ribs, but he felt good, he didn’t want to come to the infirmary because he wanted to put the kids to bed, and he-“

“He has a deep cut along his side that’s bled all the way down to the knee of his jeans, Jace, he’s not fine!” Magnus argued. “What did it? Was it magical, demonic, or mundane?”

Jace shouted something and Magnus could hear Isabelle shout something back. “It was a fence. A metal fence. Alec climbed over a fence while chasing demons and his shirt and gear got snagged on it. He had to climb back on top of it to free himself. He must’ve cut himself and not noticed.”

Magnus let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank God.” He continued healing Alec’s side. “I’m not the greatest at healing magic, but I can heal something that easy.” 

“How is he?” Jace asked. “Do you need us to come over? If it’s that simple, I could activate an iratze. If he wasn’t so stubborn, he would’ve did that himself before he got all the way home. Knowing him, he was probably in too much of a hurry to get home to stop and check himself over.”

Magnus looked up at the terrified children and back at Alec. “Yeah, well, he didn’t. He’s probably just exhausted and the blood loss on top of that made him pass out.” He looked over to the wall. “I’m going to make you a portal. Entrance hall work?” he asked, and Jace agreed. Magnus opened the portal and then hung up the phone, setting it on the floor beside him.

Jace came through alone, and Magnus backed off. He had healed the cut, but an iratze would finish it up. “God, Alec, you dumbass,” he said as he grabbed Alec’s shirt on the other side and pulled it up. He pulled out his stele and activated Alec’s iratze. Jace glanced up at the children and then to Magnus, he said, “I’ve got this dumbass if you want to look after them.”

Magnus looked up and sighed. He clicked his fingers, cleaning the blood off his hands instantly as he stood up. He grabbed Max and Rafael and pulled them both against him in a hug. “Your dad is going to be just fine,” he reassured. He nodded to the hallway. “Let’s go get ready for bed while Uncle Jace helps Dad, okay?”

Rafael sniffled. “Is he really okay?” he asked, and Magnus nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“He’ll be fine. I promise. He just caught his shirt on a fence and hurt himself. It’s not even that bad,” he reassured, guiding the boys down the hall to get ready for bed. 

When he tucked Rafael in, he didn’t say a word, which worried Magnus but he just kissed him goodnight and whispered that he would leave his lamp on so that Rafael didn’t have any bad dreams. Max, however, would not let Magnus leave after Magnus got to his room to tuck him in. He kept begging for one more story, or one more hug, or for Magnus to give Cookie, his long-beloved bedtime cuddle buddy, a kiss, too. When Magnus finally stood up and told Max no more kisses or stories, Max looked up at him with big, watery blue eyes, and managed to break Magnus’s heart in four little words.

“Is Dad gonna die?”

Magnus had never been angrier at Alec than he was at that moment as he pulled Max into one more hug, hiding his face in Max’s hair. “No, Blueberry, your dad is going to be just fine. I promise you. In the morning, you’ll see. He’ll cook us breakfast, just like always. You just need to get to sleep and that way you’ll wake right up and see him, okay?”

Max sniffled and nodded, hugging his stuffed toy tight as he settled down on his side. “I don’t want Dad to go demon hunting anymore,” he mumbled. “If he doesn’t go to hunt, he won’t get hurt.”

Magnus gave him one last kiss. “I love you, Maxi. And your dad loves you, too. Just get some sleep, okay?” Max nodded, closing his little eyes finally. Magnus watched him for a moment longer and felt something in him break when he saw a tear slip out of the corner of Max’s closed eye and slide down his little blue cheek. 

~

When Magnus got back out to the living room, Jace had Alec sitting at the dining table, drinking some water. He looked pale still, but he seemed fine. Magnus walked over and Alec stopped talking when he saw him. “Magnus,” he said, and Magnus bit back his anger for a moment as he walked over and stepped between Alec’s knees to hug him. Alec’s arms came up to circle his waist and Magnus pressed his lips to the crowd of Alec’s head, hugging Alec against his chest. 

“Are you alright, Alec?” Magnus asked softly and Alec pulled back to look up at him with a nod.

“I’m fine. I just had so much adrenaline pumping from a fun hunt that I didn’t realize I was hurt like that. I thought I had some bruised ribs maybe, something you could help me with when I got home, but I don’t even remember making it through the front door,” he said with a small smile and a shrug. “Sorry about the mess and for scaring you.”

Magnus gritted his teeth and pulled away from Alec. “It’s not me you scared, Alec,” he said harshly, a bite in his voice. “The children were the ones who saw you pass out, not me.” 

Alec’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Magnus snapped. “I can’t even believe you came home bloody and collapsed in front of your children over something as stupid as you not noticing you were hurt!” Magnus shook his head. “I just- I can’t imagine what you thought you were doing coming home instead of going to the infirmary.”

Alec gave him a sheepish little shrug. “I just wanted to get home to you instead.” He chuckled as he blushed slightly. “I mean, really, why would I rather let a nurse help me out of my gear to patch up some bruised ribs rather than my boyfriend?”

Jace snickered some but Magnus glared at him, shutting him up. “Well, good job, Alexander,” Magnus said flatly. “You were so concerned with me getting you naked, and you got it, alright.” He gave him a cold look. “While you were covered in blood. Right in front of your five and seven year old sons. One of which has only spent six months not being covered in his own blood often enough.” He clapped slowly. “Great decision-making skills there. Nothing says ‘excellent leader’ like letting your fucking libido over-ride any common sense that would tell you to go to the Institute and get checked over.” He turned to Jace. “Jace, thank you for fixing your idiot brother when he’s too stupid to fix himself,” he said with a harsh amount of sarcasm aimed at Alec. “But you should probably get going before the children start to wake up screaming from the nightmares they’re sure to have after seeing their dad lying face down in his own blood.”

Magnus ignored Alec calling his name as he turned and left them there so he could get ready for bed. 

~

Alec felt like a giant asshole the whole time he showered and got ready for bed, but nothing beat the feeling of being the worst person in the world when he got to the bedroom and Magnus was silently but very clearly crying as he lay in bed in the darkness. Alec slid into bed and lay facing Magnus’s back, watching the tense line of his shoulders as he tried to pretend to be asleep. After a moment Alec couldn’t help it. He slid forward and curled his arm around Magnus, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he whispered. “I fucked up, I’m sorry.”

Magnus sniffled wetly. “Max asked me if you were going to die,” he said flatly and Alec’s blood ran cold. 

He knew better than to try and respond to that, but he didn’t let go of Magnus as he rested his forehead against Magnus’s neck.

~

As expected, Magnus woke up with both boys in bed with them, curled up in each of Alec’s arms. He let out a rough sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face as he watched his boys sleep on Alec’s chest. Alec was awake, but Magnus didn’t feel like talking to him, so he got up and started getting ready for the day. 

When Magnus came out of the bathroom after a long shower, he found Alec cooking the boys pancakes. Rafael and Max both seemed too happy to be with their dad to care how scared they had been the night before, but Magnus could tell from the way they kept looking at Alec every time he stopped talking, it was obvious both of them were still a little bit scared from seeing him hurt. He sat at the table and Alec looked over and smiled. “Good morning, Magnus,” he said cheerfully, and it grated on Magnus’s nerves that Alec seemed as if nothing was wrong. He didn’t necessarily want Alec to act all guilty around the children, but he genuinely seemed like everything was fine now.

Magnus didn’t say anything to Alec, turning instead to give Max a kiss on the face and then lean reach across the table to stroke a hand through Rafael’s hair, a silent good morning to his babies. “Papa, Dad’s making pancakes,” Max said and Magnus nodded.

“I see that. Dad makes yummy pancakes, huh?” he asked, and Rafael nodded eagerly.

“I love pancakes,” he said brightly, and Magnus felt some of the tension in his chest lighten with the realization that the kids both had bounced back pretty well from the scare they had the night before.

When Alec served them breakfast, he slid into the seat beside Rafael, across from Magnus. “Here you go,” he said, giving Magnus his plate as he sat. “Special just for Papa,” he said with a small smile and Magnus looked down to see a heart-shaped pancake on his plate.

“Ew, Dad, why are you flirting with Papa with _breakfast_?” Max asked, making a face. 

Alec wiggled his eyebrows at Max. “Because Papa’s sweeter than syrup,” he said just to make Max make grossed out faces at them both. Rafael just laughed at Max’s reaction. 

Magnus would usually find Alec’s heart-shaped pancakes adorable, but he was still angry at him, so it just frustrated him more. Alec seemed to think that just because the boys hadn’t broken down hysterically that everything was forgiven, but Magnus couldn’t help but still be angry more now at Alec just shrugging off how upset Magnus had been than at what Alec did. 

Magnus understood that Alec fucked up and knew it, and everybody fucked up, but the way he seemed to just think everything would be fine after how badly he had scared Magnus and their children made Magnus more and more annoyed at him. 

“Magnus? Don’t you like your pancakes?” Alec asked expectantly, and Magnus nodded.

“Sure. Thanks, Alec,” he said, grabbing his fork to dig into his breakfast, ignoring the look Alec was giving him from across the table.

~

After breakfast, the boys ran to play in the living room where Magnus could still see them as he cleaned up. Alec had gone to answer his phone, and when he returned Magnus had a sinking feeling. “More business?” he asked and Alec shook his head, leaning on the counter beside where Magnus was washing dishes.

“James wanted me to come in, but I told him I’m taking the day to spend with my family instead,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“Good idea. If you left to go work, the kids would probably pitch a fit about you getting hurt again,” Magnus said honestly. “Max tried to hide your phone earlier anyways,” he said and Alec looked surprised, obviously having missed that part. 

Alec nodded to the dishes. “I know for a fact you don’t have to do those by hand,” he said, smiling teasingly. “C’mon. Just snap them clean and come join us.” He leaned closer to Magnus. “We’re going to watch some TV. The boys-“

“The boys want you to stay with them so you don’t go and die on them, but right now, I really don’t want to talk to you,” Magnus said sharply. Alec looked startled.

“Magnus-“

“Don’t ‘Magnus’ me,” Magnus argued.

Alec stood taller, growing very clearly annoyed. “What the hell do I have to do to prove to you that I’m sorry? I said I’m sorry!”

Magnus dropped the pot in the sink, not caring about the racket it made as he spun to face Alec. “I know you’re sorry, and I accept your apology, Alec, but that doesn’t mean what you did wasn’t still wrong and that I’m not still hurt!” he cried, eyes burning. “Just because you feel genuine regret doesn’t undo what you did, and I don’t have to just go ‘oh, it’s fine’ when it’s not fine!” He shook his head. “So go play with your sons. Go reassure them you’re okay. Don’t stand around making eyes at me because you want to fuck me later and expect me to just get over what you did and how bad it upset me-“

“Oh my God,” Alec groaned in frustration. “That was ONE comment! I did not skip going to the infirmary just to try to fuck you, Magnus! It was a joke about getting naked, not even a very good one! I wanted to come home to see our children before bedtime! I was full of adrenaline so I didn’t feel the pain until it was too late and I am sorry. I never wanted our children to see me that way, and you know it breaks my heart Max asked you if I was going to die! I don’t understand why you can’t just get over it!”

Magnus gritted his teeth. “I shouldn’t have to just ‘get over it’!” he shouted. “I accept your apology, I accept that you know what you did was a stupid thing to do, and I accept that you regret hurting your family, but I’m still entitled to feel what I feel! So just give me time to feel as angry and frustrated and upset as I want instead of expecting me to just get over it!”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You are so emotional sometimes-“

“And you’re such a fucking Shadowhunter sometimes,” Magnus snapped at him. “Normal people have emotions! Nothing is wrong with needing time to process my emotions!”

“Yes, Magnus, I am a fucking Shadowhunter,” Alec countered. “I’m a Shadowhunter who did his job, made a bad choice about medical attention, and now you’re giving me hell for it for NO REASON!” he said loudly and Magnus growled in frustration.

“And the fact you think it’s no reason is insane, Alec. It’s so ignorant to think that I shouldn’t get time to deal with what I’m feeling!” 

“You’re being overly difficult about something that already has me feeling like shit when all I want is to have a nice day with my family!” Alec argued loudly, and before Magnus could reply at all, he stormed past him and went to turn on the TV with the kids, leaving Magnus full of things he wanted to say with nobody to say them to.

~

It was obvious to Alec that the kids had heard him and Magnus yelling, but they didn’t say anything, even if they did look between him and Magnus the whole morning as they all sat on the couch together watching a kid’s movie. It was actually Alec’s favorite, _Brave_ , which made it easier to ignore the _wrongness_ he felt between him and Magnus. Rafael and Max sat between them, but it felt like a thousand miles, not two tiny butts, that separated him from Magnus.

~

Magnus hated feeling like this. He and Alec had spent all day with the kids, watching TV and playing and reading, but they hadn’t said a word to each other that wasn’t necessary for the children. He was mad at Alec for dismissing his feelings and he was mad at himself for how much it hurt to not be able to enjoy this rare day where they all were together for the whole day.

It wasn’t the first time they had a fight, but normally it didn’t feel so big. There were days Magnus and Alec got angry at each other and there had even been a few yelling matches, though not many, but they always fought it out and then got past whatever had happened. And it was hardly ever something so serious. Alec had made a stupid choice that affected the children this time, not just Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t just pretend he was over it. He didn’t want to keep hurting Alec by being angry at him, but he couldn’t shut off the part of him that was so upset at what his children had experienced the night before.

After dinner, when Alec was reading to the boys, Magnus finally finished doing laundry and hopped up onto the dryer to fold some clothes he hadn’t folded yesterday since Alec had scared him. He normally did it with magic, but he just wanted a few minutes to himself to try not to think.

~

Alec put the children to bed with Magnus, neither of them speaking to each other even as they tucked the boys in, but after they left Rafael’s room, Magnus disappeared down the hall and Alec shook his head, going to the bathroom to get ready for bed early. He didn’t want to deal with sitting around with Magnus in silence. He knew he deserved it but it didn’t make it any less annoying.

However, after tossing and turning for a while, not used to sleeping without Magnus, he finally fell asleep only to wake up to Rafael climbing into bed with him. He rolled over only to find the other side of the bed empty, and Rafael clearly noticed as well. “Where’s Papa?” he asked, looking scared suddenly. “Is Papa okay?” 

Alec sat up quickly, fear spiking when he realized he didn’t actually know. “Hold on,” he said to Rafael, kissing his cheek. “Stay right here, and I’ll go find him.” He slid out of bed and crossed the room, only to open the door and have Max run into his legs.

“Dad? Are you going out?” Max asked, grabbing his pajamas suddenly. “No, don’t go!”

Alec shushed him, picking him up, even if he was getting big for that. “Hey, it’s all okay,” he promised, taking him back to the bed where Rafael was waiting. 

Max realized Magnus was gone and gasped. “Where’s Papa?!” he asked frantically.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna go get him for you,” Alec said as he put Max into the bed with Rafael, who immediately grabbed his brother tight.

“Is Papa hurt?” Max asked and Alec shook his head quickly.

“No, no, I’m sure he’s just stayed up late is all. Don’t worry okay? It’s all okay,” he repeated, kissing both boys before leaving to go see where Magnus was.

He walked out and saw it was all quiet in the living room and kitchen, so he headed to Magnus’s office, only to frown when he found it empty, too. He had a thought and almost dismissed it, but went to the spare bedroom anyways. When he looked inside, he felt striking relief and a sinking feeling when he saw Magnus was asleep there. He thought about waking him up and telling him the boys were looking for him, but he honestly wasn’t sure Magnus would respond well to that, so he just went back to their room alone.

When he walked in, he gave both boys a smile. “Papa just fell asleep working, that’s all,” he reassured, crawling back into the bed. He pulled his sons into his arms, hugging him close. “Now how about you guys get some more sleep, okay? I promise, everything is just fine.”

As the boys snuggled up against him, he really hoped he hadn’t just lied to his children.

~

Magnus felt pretty bad after a poor night’s sleep, and he could see that he wasn’t the only one. Alec sat at the kitchen table, head bowed miserably over the mug of coffee in his hands. Magnus passed him and went to pour himself a cup of coffee as well.

“The boys came into our room last night and were scared something happened to you when you weren’t there,” Alec said in a rough voice.

Magnus’s heart sank and he leaned his head against the cabinets. “Were they okay?” Magnus asked, and Alec sighed.

“Yeah. I told them you fell asleep working,” Alec explained. “They’re still sleeping in our bed.”

Magnus stepped away from the counter and walked past Alec. “We should probably wake them up together, then.” He didn’t stop to wait, but he heard Alec get up and join him as they went to their room. When they neared the door, however, Magnus held up a hand to stop Alec when he heard the boys talking. They both shared a look and stood by the door, listening in.

“But if Papa and Daddy don’t like each other, what if they don’t ever like each other again?” Max asked in a tiny voice.

“ _Yo no se_ ,” Rafael said. “Have you ever seen them stop liking each other before and go back to being normal?” he asked.

“No! Dad and Papa always love each other! I don’t know why they don’t like each other anymore!” Max replied. “And what if Dad and Papa yell again? I don’t like yelling, and they were yelling, and they never yell. What if they yell at me?”

Rafael said something they couldn’t hear but then he spoke clearer. “At least they can’t give you back if they change their minds. What if they stop loving each other and give me away?”

Magnus would’ve collapsed if Alec’s arms hadn’t caught him when he positively crumbled, bursting into silent tears, hand slapped over his mouth to not scare the children worse. Alec manhandled him to turn him around, holding him against his chest, and Magnus grabbed hold of Alec’s shirt, clinging to him and Alec staggered away from the door, taking them both down the hall so the kids wouldn’t hear. 

“Alec,” he sobbed and Alec shook his head, holding onto him tightly. He could feel Alec’s shoulders shaking as he, too, broke down crying.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he and Alec stood there, holding each other up as their hearts broke, but when he finally had enough strength, he pulled away from Alec, who looked pained at letting Magnus go. “I just- I need a minute. I love you, I promise it’s not you this time,” he babbled, pulling Alec down to kiss his forehead. “I just can’t, not yet. Give me a minute,” he said, and he stepped away.

“Magnus,” Alec tried, reaching out for him, but Magnus opened a portal and stepped through it before Alec could grab him again.

~

Alec worried about Magnus, wherever he had gone, but it also made him understand why Magnus had been so upset. Worrying about Magnus was the worst feeling right up until he realized how scared the children were. He hated it. He hated his kids being afraid. He was mad at Magnus for scaring them like this, and finally he started to really understand what had really made Magnus so mad at him. He couldn’t really blame him after feeling this way, too.

He wanted to reassure the kids that he and Magnus still loved each other, but he wanted to wait for Magnus to come home so they could all sit down and talk together as a family. 

“Dad?” Alec looked at Rafael, who was sitting on the floor, petting Chairman Meow, who was clearly soaking up the attention.

“Yeah, Rafe?” he asked and Rafael looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Are you and Papa going to get divorced?”

Alec groaned. “Rafael, no of course not." He reached out and pulled Rafael to his feet, guiding him over. He put a hand on either side of Rafael’s middle, looking him in the face. “Papa and I love each other, okay? I promise you, the only thing in this world that either of us loves more than each other is you and Max. We got mad,” he admitted softly. “We got mad at each other and I am pretty sure it’s mostly my fault, and I feel bad about that, but we can get mad without not loving each other anymore. It’s just a fight. You know how you and Max fight sometimes,” he pointed out. “You and Max never fight for too long. You get over it, right?” he asked, and Rafael nodded. Alec smiled sadly. “I promise you, Papa and I will stop being mad and go back to being happy again. Grownups get mad at each other, too, sometimes.”

Rafael looked somewhat relieved. “So you’re not gonna get divorced?”

“No,” he said firmly. “Although, we can’t really get divorced,” he added.

Max, who Alec hadn’t noticed coming in, spoke up. “What’s ‘divorced’?” he asked, coming over to hop onto the couch beside Alec.

Rafael looked at him. “When grownups don’t wanna me married no more. It was on TV. The mom and dad stopped living together and they moved away and the kids had to live with the mom, not both of them.”

Max gasped. “ARE YOU AND PAPA GONNA BE DIVORCED?!” he shouted in horror, and Alec shook his head quickly.

“No, no, no,” he said firmly. “Like I told Rafael, I love your papa and we are going to be just fine. Our family is not going anywhere. I did a dumb thing and Papa got mad and I got mad at him for being mad. We just got into an argument like you and Rafi do. It’s going to be totally fine.” 

Max looked relieved. “Good, because you’re not allowed to get divorced,” he said sternly, making Alec grin.

“Like I was telling Rafi, Max, we can’t get divorced because we’re not married,” Alec pointed out. “Papa’s my boyfriend. We’re not married.”

Max made a face, nose scrunching. “Why the hell not?” he asked, and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Max Lightwood!” he said sternly. “Where did you learn to talk like that? That is not nice language at all,” Alec chastised. 

Max shrugged. “Uncle Jace,” he said simply and Alec let out a frustrated grumble.

Rafael distracted him by saying, “Why are you and papa not married?” He looked at Max. “Grownups get married when they love each other, so why are you not married to Papa?”

Alec tried to respond, but after a moment he hummed. “Actually… I don’t know.” He frowned. “Huh. We just haven’t ever talked about it.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Dad, you gotta marry Papa, don’t be dumb. Papa is pretty and likes you, you gotta marry pretty people that like you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alec asked, snickering. “You think Papa would want to marry me?” he teased, and Max nodded at him as if he were being too stupid for Max to deal with.

“Papa loves you, Dad. Stop being dumb,” he instructed and Rafael just nodded, smiling brightly.

Alec glanced at the clock and, though he did worry Magnus might come back soon, he decided he could risk it. “You know, I was pretty mean to Papa,” he said, leaning closer to them to whisper conspiratorially. “So, to make up for it, why don’t you guys come help me pick up something to give Papa so he’ll want to marry me?” He looked at both of them and they both started to get excited.

“You gotta get him a ring! Papa loves rings!” Max said. “Necklaces and rings are his favorite!”

Alec smiled, already getting an idea. “Alright. Let’s go get our shoes and jackets and we can go get Papa a very special ring,” he said, and both kids cheered excitedly before running to their rooms at high speed. Alec honestly had never thought to ask Magnus to marry him before, because they were already as together as they ever could be, but he knew that Magnus would appreciate the gesture.

~

Magnus had gone to visit Ragnor, one of his oldest friends, because he knew Ragnor wouldn’t let him wallow in his angst. He wasn’t wrong to do so, either, because after telling him his sob story, Ragnor told him off for panicking and reminded him that he had to sit down with his children and talk to them. Magnus knew damn well he was both right and wrong in his and Alec’s behavior the last few days, but he needed his old friend to kick his butt into gear.

By the time he returned home, he wasn’t looking forward to a hard talk with his family, but he was looking forward to settling all of these horrible feelings and getting back his happiness. 

When he got home, he half-expected the kids to be running around, so he was surprised to see that they were all sitting at the kitchen table when he got home. “What’s all this?” he asked, walking over to see Max and Rafael in their normal seats and Alec in his, but without anything on the table. “Were you guys waiting for me?” he asked worriedly as he took his seat as well.

“Papa, you and Dad gotta talk,” Max said sternly and Alec chuckled, leaning forward some.

Magnus smiled sadly and looked at Max and Rafael. “I know we do. We haven’t really been the best Dad and Papa the last few days, have we?” he asked, reaching out to take Max’s little hand in his. Magnus took a breath and let it out before continuing. “Guys, I want you both to know that no matter what, Dad and I love you both,” he stressed, looking straight ahead at Rafael. “You two are the most important things in this entire world and we love you. I will never, _ever_ let anything take you away from me.” He looked at Rafael. “You are our baby, Rafe. Just like Max is. Don’t ever think for a second that we would ever let you go for any reason whatsoever.” 

“Absolutely,” Alec agreed, reaching out to put his hand on Rafael’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter how long we’ve had you, you’re our son and you are Max’s brother and we would never let anybody take you from us. We may disagree sometimes, but we will never disagree on both of you being our sons.”

Rafael looked relieved and he looked at Magnus. “You still love Dad, don’t you? Cause he’s really sorry, I know it. And he loves you, _lo prometo_.”

“Oh, I know he does, Rafe,” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “Of course I still love Dad, that won’t ever change,” he said firmly. “I was angry and hurt and it made me upset with him, but I always love him, even when he drives me crazy.”

Alec nodded. “And I know he loves me, Rafe. We might fight, but like I explained earlier, it’s no different than when you and Max fight, we might fight but we’ll get over it soon enough every time. Because I know your papa won’t ever do anything bad enough to make me not able to get over it, and he knows I won’t ever do anything bad enough he can’t ever get over it. Grownups make mistakes, too, and I made a bad one, and I hurt him, but I never once thought he wouldn’t forgive me eventually.”

Magnus turned to Alec and gave him a small smile. “And I shouldn’t have scared the children last night the way I did. I’m very sorry, Darling.”

Alec shook his head. “No, I understand. I really do. I messed up, and I don’t blame you. I just get so frustrated sometimes.”

“I know, I do, too,” Magnus agreed softly. He turned back to the kids. “I’m sorry for scaring you guys last night. I was sad and I let it scare you guys and I’m sorry. Dad and I are fine. The only people in this entire world I love more than your dad is you two.”

Max and Rafael both started smiling really big and Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously, but Max just giggled. “We know, Papa, cause Dad’s doing that,” he said, and Rafael bounced in his chair excitedly, pointing to Magnus’s left. 

Magnus turned in confusion only to gasp when he saw that Alec had slid out of his chair and was kneeling beside his chair with a sweet, tender, bashful smile. “Alexander, what are you doing?” he asked breathlessly, and Alec held up his hand. Magnus knew the second he spotted the gold ring in the form of a lion holding a big, shining emerald in its mouth exactly what that ring was. It was the Lightwood family ring.

Alec reached out and caught Magnus’s hand, pulling it to his lips to kiss it. “Well, our children reminded me of something earlier, and I realized that I have failed you in one way that had entirely escaped my notice.” He sat up taller, looking Magnus in the eyes. “Magnus Bane, you are the love of my life and the father of my children, and yet in nearly four years I’ve shared a life, a home, and a family with you, I’ve never thought to share something else with you. My name.” He swallowed hard as his voice cracked and he raised the ring he was holding. “Will you marry me, Magnus?”

Magnus had honestly never really thought about the fact they weren’t married. He remembered actually describing Alec as his husband when he first met Rafael, even, because in every way but name, they were like a married couple. However, the moment Alec asked him, all Magnus’s heart was saying – and it was singing it in volumes – was one word. “Yes.”

Alec positively glowed, a bright, beautiful smile taking over his face. “Yeah?” he asked, and Magnus nodded vigorously, pretty sure his own smile was equally as blinding.

“Yes.” Alec slid the _Lightwood ring_ onto his finger and he let out a laugh, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck. “Yes, yes, yes, Alexander, absolutely yes!”

Alec slid from one knee to both knees, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s middle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I love you,” he said, pulling back to look Magnus in the eyes. “I am sorry for the past few days, but I love you, so I look forward to all the other dumb fights we’ll have in the future.”

Magnus laughed and nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “Absolutely, Darling. I’m sure there will be an annoying number of them still in the Lightwood-Bane family.”

Alec hummed, looking him in the eyes. “Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane. I like that,” he said and Magnus leaned in to kiss him sweetly.

“I do, too,” he said. He winked at Alec. “I also love the sound of Max Lightwood-Bane, and Rafael Lightwood-Bane, don’t you?” he asked, and they both smiled when they heard the excited gasps of both kids.

Alec and Magnus both looked over and Alec jerked his head, beckoning the children. “C’mere, you two,” he said, and Magnus turned to hold out one arm for children without letting go of his hug with Alec, letting out a soft ‘oof’ when Max collided with his ribs.

Rafael wormed his way in there as well, and Magnus watched with so much joy in his heart as Alec closed his eyes and kissed both little dark heads of hair between them, reminding Magnus that, in spite of the mistakes he might make sometimes, Alexander Lightwood was the most wonderful man and most loving father Magnus had ever known. Magnus had to hold in a squeal of excitement when he realized that soon, he could add another moniker to ‘wonderful man’ and ‘loving father’.

Magnus’s husband.

**Author's Note:**

> What next??? I kind of went something happier before either of the other ideas I have for this verse, which are:
> 
> \- Eventually they have to tackle the fact that Rafael may be Nephilim and the Clave expects Alec to raise his child as a Shadowhunter, but Rafael grew up as a Mundane and lives with Warlocks now, which could cause some friction between Alec and Magnus or Malec and the rest of the Shadowhutners.  
> \- One day Max has to learn about the fact that he and Magnus are immortal while Alec and Rafael are not. I'm torn between this one being later in life when he's old enough to handle it or Max finding out on his own while he's still quite young and Magnus and Alec being forced to try and help him understand what that means. 
> 
> Both of those are pretty damn serious, so I would love some suggestions for something HAPPY and LIGHT to toss in there!


End file.
